


Drabble

by Kaworu



Series: Valentine's Day Drabbles [59]
Category: Samurai Champloo
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 13:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaworu/pseuds/Kaworu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's day drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble

It was a cool evening. The gentle breeze ruffled Mugen's hair as he walked with no purpose in particular, just a little itchy and maybe wishing for a good fight. Jin had disappeared earlier, just stood up and went out of the hut the three of them were sharing for the night, and it was a shame, really. As annoying as the four-eyes was, fighting with him was fun.

And so, Mugen grinned as he spotted a familiar figure, sitting on the river bank, his back straight as always as if he had a stick up his ass.

He ran without thinking, took a leap, and there was a rush of satisfaction as his kick was blocked, the sheath of Jin's katana clacking against Mugen's geta.

"Not bad," Mugen crowed as he jumped back. "Wanna fight?"

"No," Jin answered curtly. "Go annoy someone else."

"Aww," Mugen cooed, mocking, aiming to provoke. "Not in the mood?" He walked to where Jin was still sitting, his back to Mugen again, and bent down to lean over his shoulder. "Come on. You can't be less bored than I am."

"I'm not bored," Jin replied, and it was annoying. Surely it wasn't more fun looking at this piss trail of a river than having a good fight. 

"Come on, come on," he tried again, leering, poking the side of Jin's head with a finger.

Jin slapped his hand away but didn't do anything else.

Mugen felt a vein throbbing on his forehead.

"I could go to a whore house," he said, sneering.

"Then go," Jin answered, still impassive.

"...but I don't have money. Lend me some?" He put an open-palmed hand in front of Jin's face.

"I don't have money either. Go sell yourself."

"Why don't I sell you instead?" Mugen grinned, a mean expression, half draping himself over Jin. "You're useless anyway."

Jin's back stiffened, but surprisingly he didn't fight or even answer.

"Hey, what's wrong? Cat got your tongue?"

Jin's face was hard when Mugen peered, his jaw set, eyes looking straight ahead.

"Or better yet," he continued, smelling his chance, "why don't I have fun with you?"

"Get off me," Jin said, low and threatening, and the next thing Mugen knew, he had an elbow in his ribs, stumbling to the ground with a groan when Jin shot up.

"That's more like it," Mugen croaked out as he got to his feet. "Now we're talking."

He flung himself at Jin, fist raised, but instead of hitting he ducked under his defence at the last moment, tackling Jin to the ground and straddling him with triumph written all over his face.

"Didn't expect that?" he asked with a snort of laughter.

Jin glowered and tried to throw him off, but Mugen pinned him down, both hands on Jin's shoulders.

"Aren't you getting a little too excited here?" he gibed, and to his utter bewilderment, Jin blushed. "Hey, don't tell me..." He let go of Jin's shoulders, gawking, and Jin turned his face away.

"Get off," he said, flat.

"Hey, hey now." Mugen stared down at him, still at the loss of what to do, but strangely excited by Jin's sudden passiveness. "Are you really...?"

Jin flushed harder, trying to hide his face as he turned further into the dry, dusty ground.

"Huh," Mugen said intelligently.

Jin tried to slither from under him, but Mugen grabbed his face in a sudden hit of inspiration, and planted wet, messy kiss right across his mouth. "I guess it's fun, too," he grinned.


End file.
